No sabía como decirte
by Ninumoko
Summary: ¡Levi también puede enfermarse! Y no le queda otra a Ellen que cuidarle para que no empore, ¿pero qué pasará si a Rivaille se le va la mano en los sueños y todo termina de forma inesperada? LevixFem!Eren.


**No sabía cómo decirte.**

**Resúmen:** ¡Levi también puede enfermarse! Y no le queda otra a Ellen que cuidarle para que no empore, ¿pero qué pasará si a Rivaille se le va la mano en los sueños?  
**Pareja**: LevixFem!Eren.  
**Advertencia**: Eren en chica. c: One-Shot. Aclaración: Cómo nadie define claramente la personalidad de Ellen, prefiero proponer yo una, y es la misma que Eren pero con más carácter (aunque aquí casi ni se nora lol(?)), problem?

* * *

Vaya problema, ¿no? Justo aquel día en el cual Ellen podría disfrutar para estar con sus seres queridos y hablar con éstos, el Corporal no tiene otra que enfermarse, ¡y encima Hanji se escapa con escusas baratas! Ellen bufa, Rivaille hace por lo menos horas que no se mueve y parece recuperarse poco a poco, pero si abandona la habitación, seguramente luego la regañarán con cosas del tipo "¡Un titán podría habérselo comido mientras estaba indefenso!" ¡Paparruchas! Lo único que querían era mantener a Ellen a raya para utilizarla cuando quisiesen.

¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! Lo único que la entretenía era cambiarle los paños humedectados con agua en la frente del Heichou, que aunque a sí misma no quisiese permitir pensar, aquel hombre que de vez en cuando obliga a que limpie hasta lo ya limpio, es lindo cuando duerme.

Ellen se sonrojó, creando un ligero rubor carmín en sus mejillas luego de pensar aquello que no se había permitido pensar. ¡No, no, no! ¡Ellen, piensa en otras cosas! Aunque bueno, las otras cosas que también tenía para pensar no eran precisamente lo mejor para pasar en rato, pues cada vez que venía un silencio cómo aquellos la preocupación solía invadirla de a poco.

La castaña saltó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, cuando de improviso Rivaille se movió aún en los brazos de Morfeo, y aprovechando que la fémina estaba levantada, el hombre insconcientemente la abrazó de la cintura, apretándola con fuerza lo suficiente para que la mujer cayese encima de su superior, en una postura bastante incómoda.

¿Qué hago? Fue lo primero que se le pasó por su mente, estaba encima de él, con las manos -gracias a dios- apoyadas en la cama y a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del contrario, quién aún mantenía sus brazos rodeados en ella. Si le despertaba, todo acabaría mal, pero si se quedaba así se cansaría hasta caerse. Pensó que lo mejor sería zafarse, pero el agarre se lo impedía.

Ellen tragó fuerte, el sonrojo de momentos anteriores estaba ahora más fuerte y llamativo, esperaba que por esa puerta no entrase nadie en ése mismo momento o-...

-¡Kya!- Pegó un chillido ante el brusco cambio de posiciones, se encontraba en el lugar de Rivaille y Rivaille en el lugar de ella hace tan sólo unos segundos. Los rostros de los dos no estaban alejados, pero tampoco cercanos, a una distancia cauta.

Los ojos del corporal observaban fijamente a la chica, quién por vergüenza extrema agachaba la mirada hacia algún punto, pero era evidente que estaban en una posición igual de embarazosa que antes.  
- ¿Qué se suponía que hacías, Jäger?

- Y-Yo...

- ¡Responde!

Ellen enarcó una ceja, ¿cómo pensaba que respondiera si ni siquiera le dejaba terminar una misma frase? Rivaille continuó.

- ¿A caso tantos cambios de titán a humana te han vuelto pervertida, o es que la idiota de Hanji te ha dado una de esas cosas raras?  
- Heichou, si me permite explicarle... Por favor, ¿podría...? - Replicó Jäger, realizando gestos con la mano para reclamar más 'espacio personal', con una mueca evidente de vergüenza y fastidio. Rivaille se dió cuenta y se apartó, algo incómodo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.  
- Gracias. Verá, yo estaba cuidándole cuando me cogió de la cintura y me empujó a-ahí. - Ellen agachó la cabeza, observando las sábanas blancas impregnadas del olor de Levi.

El susodicho analizó la figura femenina, que se mostraba algo cohibida, y es que ella no tenía pinta de acosadora sexual y menos por lo que estaba pasando. Ellen pudo observar cómo su rostro estaba algo más rojo que antes.

- Jäger, ¿te incomoda estar conmigo?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Ellen percibió el ambiente tenso, y decidió acercarse al moreno.

- Usted no me incomoda, Heichou. -Intentó sonreir.- Veo que ahora está mejor, si no le importa, me retiro.

Ellen saltó de la cama cómo un cohete, acercándose lo más deprisa posible a la puerta, pero cuando quiso abrirla, un brazo se extendió en su lado derecho apoyándose en ésta, atrancandola.

- No te he dicho que pudieras irte. - Rivaille puso en aquellas palabras una pizca de sorna, acercándose al hombro de la chica que entonces le estaba dando la espalda. La respiración de la susodicha comenzó a alborotarse, al igual que su pulso. De pequeña le enseñaron que cuando alguien le habla, había que mirarle a la cara, pero esa acción quizá fue por la que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Estaba completamente inmóvil, sus ojos abiertos de par en par cómo platos, sus brazos habían sido atrapados por los del hombre al igual que sus labios, que estaban siendo besados estáticamente.

Ellen no podía ofrecer resistencia alguna, pues en pocas palabras, no creía lo que estaba pasando.  
Poco a poco, el agarre del corporal fue haciéndose más delicado y menos fuerte, agarrando por la cintura a la muchacha que aún se encontraba confundida, siendo un manojo de nervios y sin saber cómo responder. Al poco rato, Ellen llevó sus manos a la espalda del contrario y agarró su camisa, arrugándola, cerrando sus ojos y al final, disfrutando del beso, correspondiendo a Rivaille.

A los pocos minutos de la unión, Levi se apartó con la vista grisácea clavada en la verdosa.

- ¿Me amas? - Preguntó titubeando la mujer.  
- No sabía cómo decirtelo. - Respondió el varón, abrazando delicadamente a la chica.

. . .

* * *

Sé que necesito mejorar, repito mucho las mismas palabras, pero no me peguen ;A; (?)

Me encanta el Riren :3 (?) Y me enamoré de Ellen.

Espero que les haya gustado, ñe. (?)


End file.
